This invention relates generally to pots for plants such as flowers, and in particular to a plant pot of the type having root anchors which are engaged by the roots of a plant so that the plant is anchored to the pot.
Potted plants sometimes tip over, especially if they are top heavy, as where the pot is small and the plant relatively tall and large. When tip-over occurs, the plant and the potting medium may separate from the pot, in which case the plant must be repotted. Repotting is not only time consuming, it also causes trauma to the plant. Conventional pots fail to alleviate this problem, as they contain no means for holding the root system of a plant within the pot.